


Why Carisi Doesn't Hate Lawyers

by zheraya



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zheraya/pseuds/zheraya
Summary: Barba's response to being called by his first name in public.





	Why Carisi Doesn't Hate Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I haven't been able to watch the new episode yet, but I did see the clip where Carisi called him Rafael and I squee'd. It inspired me, and here is the result. Please try to excuse grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

Carisi felt a hand come down hard onto his exposed ass.

“What the hell was that for?” he laughed, giving Barba an incredulous look, who narrowed his eyes down at him in response.

“You called me Rafael.”

Barba resumed his ministrations between the younger man's legs. He began placing open mouthed kisses on the inside of Carisi’s thigh when he heard his lover let out a light chuckle.

“I’ve called you Rafael before.”

Barba paused to look up.

“Not in front of other people,” Barba replied, “And especially not in front of Olivia.”

He started grazing his stubble against Carisi’s soft skin before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. The noise that came from his lover’s mouth, combined with the sudden tightening around his cock almost made Barba come right there.

“So?” Carisi said as Barba resumed his slow thrusts into him, “She calls you that all the time I bet.”

“That doesn't mean I like it. Nor does it mean you need to follow suit. The last thing we need is our relationship getting out and causing some major scandal.”

“Right,” Carisi rolled his eyes and laughed, “It won't happen again, Counselor. Promise.”

Barba smiled down at him, and took the younger man's hard cock in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer. 

“Y’know,” Carisi managed to get out between moans, “You still never call me by _my_ first name.”

Barba let out a frustrated sigh, as his mind floated back down to earth. He found himself looking into bright, blue puppy dog eyes that had somehow managed to warm his seemingly cold, dead heart. Overwhelming affection flooded his gut. It worked every time, and Carisi knew it. 

“You're right,” he responded, and angled himself just so to hit the spot he had learned made Carisi fall apart. Pumping his fist faster around his partner’s cock in perfect rhythm, he could tell Carisi was close. 

“So come for me, then,” he rasped, and looked straight into Carisi's eyes, “ _Dominick_.”

Carisi's eyes widened with lust just before he came hard in Barba's hand, moaning the older man's name. It sent Barba over the edge. He let out a loud groan as he stilled and let his orgasm wash over him, spilling himself into his lover.

Minutes passed before either of them were able to catch their breath. Barba let himself fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

“See?", Carisi said, “That wasn't so hard, was it?,”

Barba didn't have to see his lover's face to know he had his signature shit-eating grin on his face. He secretly adored it.

“I guess not. But don't go getting used to it,” he smirked, pulling Carisi close to him and kissing his forehead before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
